A United Friendship
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Lily is trying to get signatures, for a petition against the school uniforms, but when she doesn'trnhave any, is she willing to go to the extreme? Take James advice? (chapter 5 up)
1. The idea

**Disclaimer:** In a bored monotone voice J.K Rowling own's every character mentioned except the one's you don't recognize (those belong to me), the plot and crazy ideas belong to me. Also various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner...Ya, ya we know, we know, on with the story!

**A United Friendship**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

**

* * *

**

**Ch.1: The idea**

"Please? Hey! Don't you turn your back on me! I'm not done talking! You better sign! I swear if you don't, I'll totally kick your ass in Friday's match! You won't be able to move for a month! I'm not joking! Hey! HEY!" yelled Lily Evans, a fiery red head, with gorgeous green eyes. She's one of the star chaser from the Girffindor's Quidditch team and is one of the smartest and most talented girl of her age.

She had recently been trying to get the population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to sign a petition against school uniforms. It's safe to say, it wasn't going to well. Many would ignore her, others thought, it was great waking up in the morning not having to think about what they were going to wear, and brilliant not having to follow the latest fashions and spend gallons on the latest clothes and accessories. She looked down at the sheet of parchment, she had a grand total of three signatures. Those of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. Remus had thought it to be a noble cause and a great idea, he also wanted to back up one of his very good friends, Sirius on the other hand would give anything to dress odd and not get a detention over it, but then again, now that I think about it, he never did follow the dress code, in fact I don't think he even knows there is one. James, who lately had been, as he claims, 'madly in love' with her, would probably have signed a paper addressing that Lily could kill him, inherit all of his money and not get a single charge.

She also had Peter Pettigrew's signature, she had completely forgotten he had signed, but then again it didn't surprise her, he always did what the guys did.

"Guessing it's not going to well? You know what you need to do, to get more signatures?!" said James, seemingly popping out of no where, like a daisy.

"Oh please, do tell 'Mr. I'm the expert at everything, especial petitions even though I would recognize one even if it hit me in the face and I'm just trying to lure you into an other of my immature pranks'." replied Lily.

"First off, there not immature pranks, besides everyone likes them even McGonagall whom just doesn't want to admit it. Secondly, you need something to attract the people's attention, a bargain: like a cookie if you sign or a donut if you pay up, in signatures that is! Or how about..." James continued drifting off among his many ideas.

"You know that might not be a bad idea, I do seem to need a different approach, no one listens to me anymore and that awful Olivia's been spreading rumours."

"...or how about a signature for a picture, your good in art Lily, you could draw the people who sign, and Remus could do caricatures of some and then, help you with the load and..."

"James, give it a rest I already know what I'm doing!"

"Oh! Well, see ya babe."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Newest A/N:** A couple of my stories have of late, been under Momentary Hiatus and I thought it was about time to bring some of them back to life. Now this story was written a long time ago and I realised just how awful it was, so I tweaked it a little, I'm also posting the second chapter. Thanks to: padfoots-angellover, for reviewing and sorry for the long wait hope you'll keep with it. Now last and foremost check out my recent most successful story 'Raspberry Sugar Quills' it's still in the making and my most chaptered story, congrats to me!

A/N: This is an idea I got when I was going to bed, and I couldn't sleep until I had written the first chapter and the concept of the story. I suggest after reading and reviewing this, that you go and check out my latest story "End of year Exams" which I of course got the idea from when, I was doing my exams, but had to wait to write, and of course my newest story "The Exchange Students" written by me and my good friend Shana. Now Review, and of course vanilla flavoured coffee crisps for everyone who reviews. Um, chocolate with coffee, who ever thought of that idea is BLOODY BRILLIANT. Review!

Auf Wiedersehen

Josie

P.S: I think Auf Wiedersehen means good-bye, if not, please don't sue me.


	2. A bad beginning

A/N: As promised the second! I would like to apologize for not have written chapter two sooner, I was working on other stories and lot's of homework. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: padfoots-angellover. Thanks and once more sorry for the delay. Also this chapter will be kinda short for I'm really busy, school starting tomorrow and all. So without further ado, on with the story!

**A United Friendship**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

* * *

**Ch.2: A bad beginning**  
  
It was around eleven thirty, Lilian Maire-Jocelyn Evans was baking. That's right you heard me Lily Evans was baking! Oh the disasters! She was currently in the kitchen of Hogwarts, trying with all her might, to ignore all of the house elves whom had been running around, trying to find the ingredients she needed for her twelve batches of cookies. Now what was Lily doing at midnight in the kitchen baking cookies without help from any of the house elves? It was all part of her latest petition: banning of school uniforms. She had a grand total of 6 signatures, half of them from people who just wanted her to shut up. She was starting to think no one was going to sign a petition in order to have freedom of choice and individuality. That's when it happened. The end of the world as we know it. Lily took James advice! Don't worry, you heard me right, you weren't just hallucinating or sleeping and no you don't have to much ear wax. His advice? He told her she may need a new approach. Of course _that_ was a smart idea, and then he had to go all dull-witted and give ridiculous plans and ideas, which Lily, or anyone in their right mind, would ignore.

That ladies and gentlemen, 'tis what led our brave, young Lily into the kitchen, covered from head to foot in flour. Her plan? To bake loads of cookies and exchange them for a signature. A bright idea if you ask me and of course this plan would work out perfectly! Tomorrow was Saturday which meant they didn't have school and were free to roam the castle and it's many corridors, floors and classrooms.

'Hum, I think I should put a heating charm on the cookies. Keep em warm and fresh. Oh and I could let a window open, let the wind sweep the smell through the castle. People liking the smell would go and see were it came from, they would then sign in order to get one, word would spread about how good they were and next thing you know, presto wamo! More then half of the school's signatures.' She thought.  
  
Busy daydreaming of everyone eating her cookies, Lily had forgotten the oven was on with half of her cooking. A burnt smell wafted it's way to her nostrils. The house elves were surrounding the oven, looking at it with a torn expression. She had given them strickt instructions, none of them were to meddle in this, it had been something she had wanted to do by herself. She rushed to the oven and quickly extinguished the fire with the help of a nifty spell she had learned last year. "Oh great! Now there all burnt." She whinned.

"No worries miss, Jackle will finnish baking the cookies, you relaxe miss." Said one of the house-elves looking very happy. "Fine!" she said letting out an exasperated sigh. She sat down in a corner as she watched the house-elves cleaning up her mess, baking what was left of the cookies, washing pots and utensils, sweeping the floor, and an others putting the burnt cookies in a beautiful canister. She still might be able to 'sell' the burnt ones.  
  
Sometime during the night, the house-elf named of Jackle, woke her up, "Miss has fallen asleep, Jackle and friends finished the cookies miss." He said looking at her, a proud smile pasted to his wrinkled face. "Oh! Thank you." She said as the house-elves put two big canisters in her hands, they smelled wonderful! The melted chocolate and baked dough, reaching her nostrils. 'Just one.' she thought, 'to taste them, see if they're good. No, no! You know yourself Lily, if you eat one, you'll eat the rest.'

"Well goodnight." She said and left the kitchen and towards the Gryffindor tower to rest a little before the big day.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Chapter three will be posted as soon as I have time to type it, so around next week. Now go and review, you don't want one of those burnt cookies now do you? Didn't think so, REVIEW! Constructive criticism always welcome, flamers aren't.

Adios

Josie

P.S: check: for fic updates or even my bio which is frequently updated with info.  



	3. What's this?

A/N: I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago, but have been unable to post, mostly due to malfunctioning Internet, lack of time, homework, the list goes on forever. I would just like to apologize for the lateness of it and to thank: Crying Pixie, for her neat idea, which had made me laugh. This chapter is dedicated to you girl, you rock. Once again sorry, millions of sorry, a basket full. Now I won't keep you from your reading. Enjoy!

**A united friendship**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

**Ch.3: what's this?**

'Perfect!' Lily thought. Everything was going well and according to plan. She had gotten up early that morning, despise the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. She had set a booth right in front of the great hall. According to: Jinxed Times, the school's newspaper, it happened to be the busiest corridor in the school. She had charmed the two canisters to keep the cookies warm and so that the smell could waft through the school. A large banister hung over her head, it wrote: School uniforms?; under that, in smaller lettering: Ban this dominating rule that enables us to have a sense of individuality and creativity.

It was now seven, which meant most people, sensible people at least, would start waking up and heading down for breakfast.

At that moment Sirius Black came down the many steps, heading towards Lily. "Lilster, you got any clothes I can borrow? The guys locked me out and the girls would have a field day if I went around school all day in nothing but a pair of boxers." he said laughing.

Lily just stood there, rooted to the spot, looking at Sirius Black's incredible body. How come she had never actually noticed how incredibly sexy the boys she hanged around with all day were? She kept staring as his muscles gently rippled as he breathed, and then remembered why he was wearing nothing but a pair of silky red and gold boxers. She knew Sirius was right, if he went around like _that _today, God only knew that he'd finish the day wearing absolutely nothing at all. Not that any of the girls would complain.

"Lils?" he asked, a large smile playing on his lips. "You done ogling?"

"I wasn't ogling, and don't you say any different!" she snapped, coming back to reality at the sound of his voice. How long had she been staring? Oh no! This meant he would either brag about it or us it to black mail her, most likely the later. Black mail, no wonder his last name was Black, or maybe the terminology came from his name, he did black mail often, but only for the fun of it. He loved having something to brag about.

"So? Do you have any clothes or not?"

"Of course I have clothes, can't you see."

"I sure as hell can." he said managing to look sad, all the while looking below her throat with a slight smile.

"Sirius!" she screeched. "Yes, here." she said trowing him a sweatshirt. "Use this for now, I have something up in my dormitory you can use later, but it's not a good idea you go eat...looking like that." she finished as she swallowed hard.

"Of course, if word spread out that I had a sexy bod, I'd be reduced to well, a date every 15 minutes." he said laughing, "All right, I'll come and see you after breakfast and we can go together. By the way, what are you selling?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Cookies, want one? You did sign the petition."

"Sure." he said, greedily putting his hand in the canister. "See ya later." he managed to say through a mouth full of chocolate chips and baked dough, he made a slight face, then shrugged it off.

"Want a cookie?" she asked as a student walked by. It was too early she agreed but some people had still taken one.

"Lily! Heard about your cookie idea, bloody brilliant if I do say so myself." said James as he got closer to her booth. "How are the sales coming along?"

"Not bad, I was just..."

"Lily!" screamed Sirius at that moment.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the tangled Sirius.

"Girls...attacking!" he managed to gasp out.

"But, I...I can't leave."

"I'll take over for a while." offered James.

"No offence James, but I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it."

"Oh bloody hell Lily, give him the darn booth while you and I get me something to wear!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh alright, but if anything, and I repeat anything happens, I'll...I'll, I don't know yet what I'll do, but you can bet your lucky stars, it won't be pretty." she said, as she started running up the stairs, two at a time. She could hear off in the distance, the unmistakable sound of a ragging mob of girls.

"Cornish pixies!" she yelled, seeing the portrait off in the distance. Reluctantly, the fat lady swung open. "Hurry, get in." she said pushing Sirius in the portrait hole. "You wait down here." she commended, running up the stairway that led to the girls dormitory.

"Not that I have a choice!" he yelled at her retreating back.

"Clothes, clothes!" she said desperately, searching through the messy dormitory. You'd think boys lived in there if it wasn't for the makeup, bras, various articles of pink, that littered the floor. She lifted piles of books and found her favourite black shirt, "so that's where it went." she said aloud. Rummaging through all the things that littered on the floor proved to be quite a difficulty, she'd have to talk to her roommates about how a cleanup might be in order. How could they live like this? Looking for her things in the morning had never bothered her before, she always knew where everything was, despite the mess.

"Something a guy can wear?!" she said, racking her brain, trying to find something

"Aha!" she yelled, as she found what she was looking for. She left the dormitory, leaving a bigger mess behind her, if that was even possible.

She ran down the steeps, chucked the clothes she had found in his arms and ran out of the common room before he even had time to say a word.

Sirius looked down at the clothes she had given him. 'She can't be serious. Aw well.' he thought, shrugging it away.

Lily ran down the many steps, 'well this is one way to get a good workout.' she thought, 'I think I just lost five pounds! Not that I need it.'

'Whoa! What's that awful sound?'

As she got closer to the source of the sound, she found that it seemed to be angry students who were yelling. She went down the last flight of steps and saw it; a ragging mob of students who were pelting her cookies at James who was flattened against the wall in fright. 'Wimp.' she thought, 'wait! My cookies!'

"People! People stop!" she yelled but to no avail. She magnified her voice with the help of a nifty spell she had learnt over the summer. "PEOPLE! STOP! YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE ANIMALS! BACK AWAY FROM THE COOKIES! GOOD, NOW ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR REGULAR SCHEDULING! NOW! BEFORE I GET A TEACHER!"

"Lily! Thanks man, I thought they were gonna eat me alive." he said, chuckling nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL..uhm! What the hell do you think you were doing?"she asked angrily.

"What? It's not my fault, your cookies are awful!" he exclaimed.

"What? That's preposterous." she walked over to the canister and took a cookie. She took a bite and slowly chewed. "Ugh! These are wretched, what the hell did you do to them?" she asked accusingly.

"Me? I didn't do nothing."

"James, I leave you alone for five minutes with a batch of cookies and you decide to pull an other stupid prank, thanks a lot!" she said, stomping away. James was sure he saw steam came out from under her thick mane of red hair.

Sirius entered the great hall for super. He couldn't believe what Lily had given him, he was better off in her sweatshirt and his pair of boxers than this.

Ernest McMillan, a Hufflepuff idiot whistled as Sirius went by. The girls gapped, others clearly impressed and happy. Of course Malfoy couldn't help but add his little comment. Sirius straightened his back, and walk with pride all the way to a table. He sat down, as some went back to their meal.

"Padfoot buddy, the hell you wearing?" asked Remus.

"Don't ask." he said gloomily. He was wearing a purple wombat jumper and a polka dotted kilt with a strange pair of shoes that Guene had told him where what muggles called: golf shoes.

A herd of giggling girls came and circled him. "Well I guess it's not that bad, especially if it gets the girls." said Sirius laughing.

"Padfoot, it looks like what you wore last Tuesday." pointed out Remus.

"Damn, I knew it looked familiar."

**End of Chapter Four**

2nd A/N: hope you all liked it, the whole outfits idea belongs to Crying Pixie, as I mentioned before. Thanks a lot for the idea, it really made me laugh, I was going to make him walk in Transfiguration and all but then I remembered it was Saturday and there were no classes lol. I wonder what he'll be wearing in the next chapter? Lol! Also thanks to: Resident Genius.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, just need the time to finish it and all and so it should be posted some time next week. I also made this chapter a lot longer than the other ones in order to further my apologies on the whole no updates thing. Now review! I know you read it, so review! Unless you want me to send flying, fire breathing dogs after you.

Cheerios

Josie


	4. A change of heart?

A/N: No, I am not dead, and I know I've been neglecting my stories, so sorry, my teachers are evil and a lack of time as well as a cold have kept me away. But I'm back. Thanks again to Crying Pixie, for her hilarious idea, and I'm happy I made your week, because your review made mine. Enjoy this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to: Crying Pixie, for her reviews and awesome ideas, whom without this story wouldn't be as good. Oh and a late: happy turkey day, lol!

* * *

**A united friendship**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

* * *

**Ch. 4:** A change of heart?

Lily woke up that morning to someone jumping wildly on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them as fast. Someone had pulled her curtain open and sunlight was streaming in through the window.

"Lily! Lily wake up! We're gonna be late."

"Then what are you still doing here, jumping on my bed?" asked Lily, recognizing her friend and roommate Robin's voice.

Robin was a petite girl with dark black hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. Lily and Robin were as opposite as they came, but as they say, opposites attract.

"I'm trying to wake you up, duh! Your supposed to be the smart one here Lily." she said pulling away Lily's blankets. "Oh and before I forget, James wanted to know if he can borrow your notes from last weeks history of boredom."

"What was the idiot doing this time? Sleeping?"

"No, looking at you."

"Sickening." Lily said as she finally got out of bed and started to change.

"No, it's really cute, and kinda romantic. Besides, you know how many people have been trying to snag James Potter, aka resident cuttie and total romantic, as well as bloody rich and popular."

"Really not interested. Besides the guy's a total dumb ass. He couldn't complete a sentence if his life depended on it."

"Actually he's only like that when he's around you, something about nervous butterflies?"

"Yes well, I'd like a guy who can complete sentences when around me. Why is the room clean? I can't find anything!"

"Oh, Gabrielle found this spell that cleans up the room. Besides weren't you the one who was complaining about the state of it yesterday?"

"Ya, but now I can't find anything. It might have been a mess, but I knew where my things were. I can't find that yellow shirt I was planning on wearing this morning."

"It's in your drawers, where it's supposed to be."

"Right. Great, now I can't find my wand."

"Desk."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hurry up, I want to get breakfast before we get to class."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"Hey Lils. So what's today's rational plan to earn signatures?" asked Remus as she sat down next to him. 

"I donno, got any ideas? I'm so not ever taking James ideas, I don't know why I did in the first place. Idiot did something to my cookies, which reminds me, I have to kill him."

"He didn't do anything to your cookies Lily."

"Whatever. So what's this potion called?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening."

"Hey Remus?"

"Hum?" he said, flipping wildly through his potions book looking for a potion that required their ingredients.

"Why does James supposedly like me?" she asked.

He stopped flipping through his potions book and looked at her. "Well that's a stupid question, if I ever heard one. What is there not to like?"

"But Remus, I've never been more than a friend to guys, when ever I meet one, that's what we become and nothing more comes of it. I can never seem to become more. I'm doomed to walk this earth alone, I'm alone and I'll die alone." she said looking depressed, which was unlike her. Truth was Remus had always liked her more than a friend, but he knew he couldn't tell her. James liked her, and that would just be getting in the way of James's elaborate plans to get her as his own. He didn't want to betray his friend, even though he knew that James had no chance of ever getting a flower like Lily.

"Lily, your more than any guy could ever want, your like...a guy's dream, they feel so comfortable around you and they're afraid to show their true feelings to you, because they think you regard them only as friends."

She softly kissed his check. "Thank you Remus, your so nice."

You couldn't have extinguished the happiness Remus was experiencing, even if you dropped him in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. It was only a kiss on the check, but to him it made all the difference.

"Happy to be there." he said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

* * *

"Lily!" screamed Sirius as he slung his arm around her shoulders. 

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw what Sirius was wearing. Sure he did wear strange clothes, but this one took the cake and no not edible cake, metaphorical cake.

"Sirius? What are you wearing?" she asked snorting loudly.

"Why Lily, it's national Lumberjack day in Canada, didn't you know?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Um first off, we're in England, second, I don't think that's even a holiday, and third I don't think that actually requires you to wear, well that."

"Lily, Lily, Canada is out son, it's holidays are our holidays."

She looked at him carefully. He was wearing the beaver hat and all, which meant large suspenders, plaid shirt and pants. He also had a large wooden ax over his shoulder and twigs in his hair.

"That thing's blunt, right?"

"You and your big words, it's dull not blunt, and yes it's _dull_."

"Right. Oh, maybe I can put you in a cage and you could be my circus act, and the only way they can see it, is by signing my petition."

"No. I'm not some freak with an ax. I'm not going in some cage acting like your little monkey."

"Speaking of monkeys, you seen Potter? I have to kill him, he's way over due."

"Nope. Common let's go have lunch. In honour of today's lumberjack day, I'm gonna put on a little show." he said looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Oh god, please spare us!"

* * *

"As you all know, today is Canada's national lumberjack day." 

"Mister Black, please get off the table and get back to your meal."

"Will do. After this. Well here's a brief history of the national lumberjack day. See, these lumberjacks right, they work all day shooting ducks..."

"Actually they cut down trees." interrupted Lily.

"Who's telling the story? Right, so like I was saying. They'd shoot these ducks right and then these blokes would bring them home to their families to feed them. So they're heros, heros I tell you! Saving poor little Timmy from dying of starvation and a broken leg and what not, now he walks with a crutch, poor little guy, his dad had an evil cruel boss named Mercutio."

"Actually, little Tim, is from Scrooge and the evil boss's name was hence Scrooge. Mercutio, is in William Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet and he's Romeo's...."

"Who cares," Sirius said, cutting off Lily's explanation. "The point is, they were brave and they have a national holiday. And in order to celebrate. I will firstly sing the Canadien national anthem.

O Canada,

Our home and native land..."

"Ok so the national anthem isn't important. I know! In honour and celebration of the festivities I'll sing the lumberjack song!

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK_

_I sleep all night and I work all day _

_I cut down trees, I eat my lunch_

_I go to the lavatory. _

_On Wednesdays I go shopping_

_And have buttered scones for tea. _

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK _

_I sleep all night and I work all day. _

_I cut down trees, I skip and jump _

_I like to press wild flowers_

_I put on women's clothing_

_And hang around in bars. _

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK _

_I sleep all night and I work all day _

_I cut down trees, I wear high heels _

_Suspenders and a bra _

_I wish I'd been a girlie_

_Just like my dear Mama._

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK _

_I sleep all night and I work all day._" he sang, with most of the notes finding themselves off key.

Everyone in the hall, looked at Sirius. The fan girls, realising he was done loudly clapped and cheered and soon the whole hall joined in, as most of them laughed. Sirius, loving the attention was bowing and beaming as he came off the table.

Lily turned and looked at Robin with an incredulous look pasted to her face. Robin shrugged and went back to her meal.

"Sirius, your demented." Remus informed Sirius.

* * *

Lily decided to put off her idea for an other plan of action till she found James. She wasn't about to take the chance of having James sabotage an other of her mastermind plans. 

She found him lurking in the corner of a library.

"James? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah! Jesh woman! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"This isn't about your cookies again, is it?"

"Yes."

"Listen Lily, I swear for as long as we've been friends..."

"We've never been friends." she said cutting him off.

"Fine, if you want to ignore that fact. I swear for as long as me and Sirius have been friends, now you know that one count's because that old bloke is like a brother to me. I swear for as long as me and Sirius have been friends, that I didn't and never would do anything to your cookies. I don't want to sabotage you, I want to help you." he said looking her square in the eye. Lily then noticed how close he was to her, to close for her comfort. He put his hands through her hair and for some strange reason it felt right, and she didn't move away or threaten to kill him or slug him. He seemed so sincere and like a little lost puppy who needed her help. Maybe it was just that talk she had with Remus that morning. Wanting something she couldn't have, she'd gotten desperate and would probably take anyone, even James. She would probably marry the first guy that asked for her hand in marriage, afraid to spend the rest of her days alone. Besides, he wasn't a bad guy, and he was awfully cute, all he wanted was a date. The candles and lights around her seemed to dim, and her heart beat increased as his mouth neared hers.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing Potter?"

* * *

**The end of Chapter Four**

**A/N: **sorry for the little gushy mushy moment. If you liked it, good, there might be more coming up. Once more thanks to Crying Pixie for her idea. Merry Christmas to you all! This long chapter is an early Christmas present to you all. Hope you all liked it. Ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, your favourite part, so far, all welcome. Also thanks to my reviewers: Hogwarts-fanatic91 (happy you liked it, keep on reading.) and of course Crying Pixie (you rock!)

So, **question of the day:** who says the last lign in this chapter: "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" Vote now, in your review.

Merry Christmas! And to everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, have a happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa, Solstice, or whatever other holiday you celebrate. And a happy new year!

I will try to update soon, once again sorry for my delay.

Cheerio,

Santa Josie, _bringing pranks and trouble to kids everywhere._


	5. Abnormalcy in the night

A/N: Oh holly god of fertility! Has it been that long? Well fear not, Josie's here! The moment you've all been waiting for...drum roll

Who says this lign: "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing Potter?"

Well the results are in...and your all wrong, WRONG I tell you! Buah-ha-ha-ha-ha 'cough''cough', um right. Thanks for your input, they were great ideas, but unfortunately you'll have to read the chapter to figure out who says it. Sorry I'm a little wired on sugar right now.

This chapter is dedicated to: Crying Pixie, whom rocks my socks lol!

**A united friendship**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

In an impressive commentators voice "Last time on...A united friendship..."

* * *

"It's really cute, and kinda romantic. Besides, you know how many people have been trying to snag James Potter, aka resident cuttie and total romantic, as well as bloody rich and popular." **_((Commentator in a low voice:_** **_No, please enlighten me, how many?)_**

* * *

"But Remus, I've never been more than a friend to guys, when ever I meet one, that's what we become and nothing more comes of it." **_(It's because you're a TOMBOY, he-llo!)_**

* * *

Sirius snogged Lily senseless... **_(Just kidding)_**

* * *

"It's national Lumberjack day in Canada, didn't you know?" **_(No one gave me the memo!)

* * *

_**"You and your big words, it's dull not blunt."**_(My friend says that to me, I don't understand why.)

* * *

_**"I'm not some freak with an ax!" **_(Yes you are!)

* * *

_**"A brief history of the national lumberjack day..." **_(Fast forward the tape!)

* * *

_**They'd shoot these ducks right and then these blokes would bring them home to their families to feed them. So they're heros, heros I tell you! Saving poor little Timmy from dying of starvation and a broken leg... _**(Is this the history part?)

* * *

**_"His dad had an evil cruel boss named Mercutio." 

"Actually, little Tim, is from Scrooge and the evil boss's name was hence Scrooge. Mercutio, is in William Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet and he's Romeo's...", "Who cares," **_(Ya who really does? I thought I told you to fast forward this part? Are those cotton balls in your ears? Are you ignoring me? Huh? Huh! Your fired, you good for nothing...)

* * *

"Ah! Jesh woman! Trying to give me a heart attack?" _**

"As a matter of fact, yes!" **_(Did you edit me out? You can't call me out I'm...))

* * *

_**

**Ch. 5:**

Lily's heart beat increased as his mouth neared hers.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" asked the librarian, clearly angry. "I'm tiered of having you make out with your weekly flings in my library, get out, GET OUT!" she yelled. James had never heard the librarian cuss before and if he had been in a different situation he would have laughed about it. He made a mental note to tell Sirius thought.

He then remembered who he was with but didn't have enough time to react as Lily boxed him hard in the nose and left.

"Aw! I think she broke my bloody nose."

"Well you deserve it, now get out before I get Dumbledore or worst McGonnagal on your ass." she said, a slight smile on her lips. 'The boy got what was coming for him.' she though.

Lily ran away from the library, running into quite a few people on her way out. She was angered beyond words, mostly at herself for almost letting him kiss her. Had she been recently hit in the head by a bludger or something?

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks causing many people to run into her. She had boxed James Potter, the quidditich, in your face, annoying, womanizing prat, James Potter. She started laughing, not believing what she had just done. I mean sure she had injured at least once everyone in the school's league, but that was quidditch, it was different. She had to be tough, she was one of the only female on the teams and she wanted to prove that she belonged. She had always had a competitive nature and had always been a little rough, probably why she hanged out with guys all the time. She laughed again, and some of the students looked at her cautiously, others running away. The students who had been picking up their things from whence they had bumped into her, quickly got up and abandoned their things as they tried to disappear.

Lily walked away, leaving a large mess and a feared crowd behind; had Lily Evans finally cracked?

* * *

Lily went up to her dorm room, she was looking for her broom. The spell Gabrielle had found, hadn't helped matters much. Sure the room looked cleaned, but it was nearly damned impossible to find anything. 

She opened drawers and emptied their contents on the floor. She opened closets, sending clothes everywhere, she opened trunks and threw books all over the room. She ransacked the bathroom and looked behind the bookshelf.

She sat down on her bed, trying to think where her broom could have been stored when a light bulb, _metaphorically_, appeared above her head. She swung her head under the four poster bed and looked; sure enough it was there.

She grabbed her broom and for the second time that day, she left, leaving a huge mess behind.

* * *

"Watch out, it's the human hurricane." joked Sirius, as Lily flew toward Sirius. 

"What?"

"Heard about what you did in the hall about twenty minutes ago."

"How the hell do you know? Haven't you been out here since six?" she asked incredulous.

"Ya, but a little bird told me."

She looked at him oddly. Sirius was as weird as they came, the way he dressed proved that fact. As long as she had knew him, he had always been this way. He was always surprising people with his strange behaviour. She looked at what he was wearing and laughed.

"Sirius, what the hell are you wearing?"

"What? It's my normal casual attire."

"A raincoat? That's your casual attire?" she said laughing again. For some strange reason, Sirius had never dressed like what was considered normal; he could be seen wearing the strangest outfits, ranging from pink bunny suits to English football uniforms with clown shoes. She remembered when she had first met him in their first year. He had been wearing a lime green long sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over it. He had also been wearing purple boots with a peacock feathered hat. It had been a strange sight, but not as strange as what he currently had on. He was wearing a rubber ducky rain coat with matching yellow rain boots. He had an inflated muggle duck floaty around his waist and one of those ridiculous umbrella hats.

Lily looked up at the clear blue sky. Today was one of the nicest days they had had in a while. The sky was cloudless and filled with chirping birds and butterflies.

"But Sirius, it isn't even raining." she said, looking worried for his sanity.

"It might, you always have to be prepared." he said with a look of all knowing. "So, do you have any elaborate plans today for your petition?" he asked with the curiously of a five year old.

"Um, no, I'm fresh out of ideas. I think I'll just quite will I'm still ahead of myself. Besides twenty signatures is better than nothing." she said looking depressed.

"What? Well that's not the stubborn, self-determined, ass kicking, in your face Lily I know. You alright?"

"No, James tried to kiss me, the ass! To think, the nerves he has to try being within a five foot radius of me. I'm surprised he hasn't got the hints yet. If he hasn't now that I've slugged him, he's thicker than I thought and I might never be rid of this cruel abomination of embarrassment." she said dramatically.

"I do think your making to much of this Lils." he remarked reasonably. "But you know, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on, a good snog or even a shag." he added with a wink and a large grin.

"Sirius, go stuff yourself." she said impatiently. "Common, let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving. Hey, I just got a brilliant idea. I could put you in a room and tell people that if they want to see Sirius Black in boxers, all they'd have to do is sign my petition." she added mischievously, "The girls would eat it up, wouldn't you agree?"

"Lily! Don't you go getting any ideas, as a matter a fact, I derive your decision making abilities."

"Oh but Sirius, you can't do that, I now have full control of you." she said, a look of insanity taking over her features.

Sirius quickly backed away, "Now, Lily, don't go doing any thing rational that you'll regret later."

"Oh, I won't regret this, in fact, I'll be getting the best of this."

Sirius looked at her and seeing that she wasn't laughing at what he though to be another elaborate joke, he got scared and ran away towards the school; he ran as fast as his yellow rain boots and floating device, would let him.

Lily looked at his retreating back and laughed; Sirius was so gullible.

* * *

Lily walked into to the great hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table quickly and seeing neither hide nor hair of James, went over to Sirius and Remus. 

"Hey, guys. What's for lunch tody?" she asked.

"Uh, macaroni." answered Remus, "So, how's your petition coming along?"

"Terrible. I'm fresh out of ideas." she answered.

"You'll think of something."

"I hope so. Hey Robin." she said to her friend as she sat down next to her.

"Lily, it's been spreading like wildflowers, people actually think you've gone nuts. Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Common let's go to the library and finish our homework. See you guys."

Sirius and Remus looked at Lily and Robin's retreating backs. "So how long do you wager it's gonna be before Lily does crack?"

* * *

Lily jumped into bed, it had been an awfully long day. People keep looking at her strangely and muttering under their breaths. She didn't know what the big deal was but had later found out that moments after she had left the library that morning, James had come out seeking medical assistance for his broken nose. 

She had laughed at that but had quickly recovered when John, who had told her, looked at her with a strange look. Safe to say, she had never been happier to go to bed.

She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. The dorm room was silent, completely void of all noise. Lily had been about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard a ghostly wail. She looked around her but found nothing. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought, 'you're a witch, ghost are a common thing.'

But she wasn't feeling any better.

She crept out of her dorm room and down to the common room. She listened an heard it again. Where was it coming from?

"_Woo woo be doo!_"

She jumped. It had came from the boys staircase. She silently crept up and stoped at the fifth door which had: baths, written across it. She silently opened the door and went in. It was louder in here and she detected that the sound had definitely been coming from in here, where it resounded on the walls. A lonely figure was at the end of the room, in one of the baths with the curtains closed securely around it. She grabbed the closed thing around, which had been a hairbrush and quietly crept to the other end of the room, holding the brush high above her head, ready to strike.

She quickly opened the shower curtain and was met by the strangest sight in history. A large bath had been filled with bubbles and Sirius had been sitting in it, playing with a rubber ducky...singing.

You heard me, Sirius Black was singing. Oh, the horror! The humanity!

"_Rubber Ducky, you're the one,_

_You make bath time lots of fun,_

_Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;_

_Woo woo be doo_

_Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,_

_When I squeeze you, you make noise!_

_Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!_

_Doo doo doo doo, doo doo_."

Lily blocked her ears at the horrible sound. "Sirius, what do you think your doing?" she asked baffled.

"Taking a bath, what does it look like? Do you mind?" he asked.

She quickly left the bathroom, running as fast as she could. Once in her comfortable bed, she tried to sleep. But try as she might, she couldn't get the image of the ducky and the horrible singing out of her head.

* * *

End of chapter five

A/N: After I finished wring this last night, I checked the reviews I had got and that's when I noticed that: Seren Lunar Echo (cool name by the way) had wrote exactly what Lily had done. So that was a great guess on your part. Congratulations to you; you win... Bob tell her what she wins.

Bob: You win-(drum roll) the dedication to the next chapter, a great honour for all reviewers of this great story! Enjoy it will it last, and be careful on your way out the door next morning, because people will want to steal that mention from you!

Me: Hahaha! Bob, your such the kidder, but seriously folks, don't let him fool you, he's under unemployment.

Um...right. So anyway, football is actually soccer in England. Minor technicality.

Thanks to Crying Pixie for her idea. (The whole rubber ducky fiasco lol!) Lol, your weirdness is what I love most lol! It reminds me of myself lol! Ya being prat Irish does rock! (I'm also part Irish lol!) Happy St-Patrick day to you all!

Review,

Josie.


End file.
